


在山魔王的宫殿里-4

by Sika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sika/pseuds/Sika
Summary: Translate from In the Hall of the Mountain King ch-4





	在山魔王的宫殿里-4

In the Hall of the Mountain King  
/在山魔王的宫殿里/  
   
第四章  
   
Summary：卓戈舔开他的后穴，厚厚的舌头伸进里面。韦赛里斯挣着绳子，心底怀着对这种悖离上帝与自然的罪行的耻辱感，老二却有了反应，滴下的汁液弄脏了他身下柔软的床。  
   
Notes：这章有点短，几乎没有任何情节，我有点内疚。而且，这章满是污言秽语——关于韦赛里斯对卓戈老二的痴迷，我希望你们能原谅我。  
   
   
正文：  
   
卓戈要韦赛里斯翻身前已经给了他三次高潮。韦赛里斯在第三次攀至顶端时喘着气问他：怎么会有这种事，他怎么会一次一次地兴奋。而卓戈大笑着告诉他：这个世界满是他所不知道的魔法。  
   
“这是为你准备的小魔法，美人儿。”韦赛里斯疲软时，卓戈在他耳边低语。他拽了拽绳子，把韦赛里斯固定住，要他脸贴着柔软的枕头，而后他滑下去，亲吻啃咬着韦赛里斯的屁股。他的动作很慢，用他滚烫的、充满欲望的嘴唇爱抚着那些软肉。韦赛里斯的蜜穴正等着被占用，它渴望着得到卓戈的爱怜——韦赛里斯忍不住扯着束缚自己的绳子，想得到卓戈唇舌的抚慰。  
   
但卓戈紧紧扣着韦赛里斯的腰臀，韦赛里斯一扭，他的手指便掐得更紧：“嘿，美人儿。”他湿吻着韦赛里斯腿根的褶皱：“你要乖乖的，宝贝儿，为我做个有耐心的人。”  
   
他捏得更紧，一边开始亲吻、吮吸与啃咬韦赛里斯的后背和大腿，舌头滑到他双腿间，越来越接近他极度渴望的后穴，终于，他的舌尖抚弄着韦赛里斯颤抖的股缝间的褶皱。  
   
韦赛里斯闷在枕头里呻吟着，卓戈的舌头在他睾丸下边的敏感点游移着，他想抓住卓戈的大手，但是他不能，他不能，甚至他都不能动。终于，卓戈轻轻移开他的手，把他的双腿分开。韦赛里斯羞愧难当，他浑身光裸，而卓戈的脸却凑得那么近，他羞耻，却溢满渴欲。卓戈滚烫的舌头慢慢地舔过他的穴口，他颤抖着、却动不了，他试过了，但卓戈扣着他的手太结实了，他知道要是他妄图对抗它们，他的屁股一定会被弄得青一块紫一块的。卓戈又舔了舔他，他心中半是欢愉、半是羞耻。被这样占有，被这样被迫展现自己的感受实在是耻辱与罪孽。韦赛里斯羞红了脸，血液涌上脸颊就像灌向他老二一样快。  
   
卓戈舔开他的后穴，厚厚的舌头伸进里面。韦赛里斯挣着绳子，心底怀着对这种悖离上帝与自然的罪行的耻辱感，老二却有了反应，滴下的汁液弄脏了他身下柔软的床。如果卓戈没有伸出一只手托着他瘦削的臀，紧紧圈着他的阴茎，他估计又要因这耻辱而高潮了。卓戈的手指扣紧了他阴茎的根部，阻断了他攀登高潮的步伐，把他筑起的欢愉变成了痛苦，韦赛里斯哭喊着：“不，别这样，大人，求您了，大人，求您，让我为你射出来，让我射！”  
   
“嘘，小美人儿。”卓戈对着韦赛里斯溢满渴痛的肉体低声开口：“只有你的主人应允之后你才能射。”他又重重地舔了舔韦赛里斯的穴口：“亲爱的，只有当我的老二在你穴里，而你又苦求着的时候，我才会让你射。”  
   
“求您了，大人。”韦赛里斯闷在枕头里：“既然这样的话，现在就占有我吧，我已经准备好了，占有我吧。作为您的配偶被占有，作为——啊——作为您的……”韦赛里斯深吸一口气，渴望地喘出声：“作为您的私有物被占有，大人，求您给我，这就是我想要的，我一直想要的……”  
   
卓戈满意地叹了一声，撑起身子操了进去。  
   
韦赛里斯其实很想知道自己说的话里有多少是因为渴望被操干而说出的，有多少又是被要求说出的，还有多少是让人不悦的真实。可一个人会在他发情的时候胡言乱语，你不能要求任何人对这种时候说的话作出解释。  
   
卓戈贴在他耳边轻吻，又舔了舔耳廓：“等到了婚礼上，我亲爱的王子，我会在所有人面前像现在这样占有你，你要像现在一样叫出来，喊着我的名字，叫我主人。你这样的贵族成为了我的娼妓，他们都会明白我是你的主人，是他们的王。”  
   
韦赛里斯又高潮了，在卓戈的阴茎下，为卓戈而呻吟的他，攀到了那晚第四次高潮。  
   
※  
   
次日一早，他又被扔进笼子里。他们出发的时间很早，卓戈从床上抱起他时他仍旧昏昏沉沉的。一夜纵欲让他几乎没有反抗的意思。过了一会儿，有人打开笼子的一侧给他递了一些面包和奶酪，还有一壶水、一罐香甜醇厚的酒。那时他们刚走了一个小时来小时，他在窄小的笼子里吃过了东西，又昏沉睡去。  
   
当队伍停下时他醒了过来，天还大亮着。韦赛里斯试着从笼子的间隙往外看，但除了马车上的织物什么也看不见，他还想睡，却听到了脚步声。接着是非常清晰的，有人踏上马车的声音。他僵着身子，笼子被打开了一点，他看到了被皮革覆着的腰胯。  
   
“啊，宝贝儿，美人儿。”  
   
“卓戈……”韦赛里斯咽了咽口水：“大人？”  
   
“快点，美人儿，你只有一丁点时间。”他脱下皮马裤，那美丽的勃起从笼子外戳进来时，韦赛里斯忍不住叹了一声：“别说话。”卓戈粗鲁地说：“你要知道我为了你让整个队伍停了下来，我没法不去想为什么我还没操过你这张甜蜜的小嘴。现在，取悦你的王，否则我就让这里的每个人排好队从这个小洞里上你。”  
   
韦赛里斯听了这话不由呻吟一声，他向前凑了凑，小心地舔着卓戈的勃起。他听到卓戈笼子外的卓戈低沉而颤抖的声音。卓戈的老二尝起来又酸、又咸，满是麝香味。它粗壮的形状和它的气味都让韦赛里斯不能呼吸，他又舔了舔，呻吟声更大了：“把它塞进你嘴里，美人儿。”卓戈低声说。  
   
韦赛里斯听话地做了，他拼命地吮吸着，卓戈喊了出来：“噢，你这个淫荡的，下流的小东西，我对你做了些什么，我的小贵族，这么漂亮的绅士，竟然在他监牢里吸着我的老二。”卓戈的手紧紧抓着笼子，猛地拽着它向前，好像要把整个笼子弄碎似的。无助的韦赛里斯被他用力地甩到他的老二上，韦赛里斯哽咽着、挣扎着、但他无处可逃，他只能接受。  
   
“乖孩子，美人儿，你是个乖孩子。”卓戈呻吟着：“对啦，为我撑开你的喉咙吧，你可以的，把它全吃进去，我知道你想要这个。”  
   
韦赛里斯拼命地想呼吸，口水顺着他的下巴流了下来。他紧紧抓着笼子里粗糙的编织物，不想让自己摔下去，整个笼子嘎嘎作响，上下颠簸，卓戈扯着笼子，一边操着他的嘴。韦赛里斯觉得自己的老二也勃起了，被这样对待让他又渴望起来。但卓戈猛地一颤，射进他嘴里后只是低声道：“美人儿，你不能摸自己，留着到今晚，我要让你在我手上尖叫出来。”  
   
   
※  
   
他们跋涉了好些天。卓戈每晚都会要韦赛里斯，往往不止一次，而是持续很长时间。卓戈的持久力令韦赛里斯几乎无法容忍——可一想到这个，他又会有生理反应。每次性事几乎都像兽奸，卓戈那粗硬的阴茎蹭着他，那手指闯入他，打开他，他会问他——但如果他像个娼妓一样渴求他的话，就不止一个吻了。  
   
大多数清晨，韦赛里斯都要为卓戈做一次口活，除非他们早早拔营，而当这种情况出现，卓戈总会找个时间，差不多是他们停下喂马喝水的时间，来他的笼子里，要他做完“未竟之事”。或者，如果有更长的时间，他会把韦赛里斯拉出来，让他跪着，在一棵树或者草丛后面公然占有他。韦赛里斯真希望自己能开口说出一句他讨厌这样。  
   
他讨厌这样，于众目睽睽下被如此轻贱，可他却仍会兴奋得说不出话来。当卓戈强行塞进韦赛里斯的嘴巴里时，他不关心韦赛里斯自己的需求，如果韦赛里斯想摸摸自己那根东西，卓戈就会警告他：如果他再敢碰它一下，他就会被绑起来。  
   
韦赛里斯渐渐地、渐渐地忘了除了“卓戈的私有物”这个身份外其他的一切。


End file.
